The Only Hope For Me Is You
by mychemicalfanfictions
Summary: A frerard! :D Yay! :D Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Frerard fanfiction. Gerards POV. Chapter 1.

**It was Monday morning, the sun just barely peeping through the curtains. I groaned at that one ray of sun that ending up on my face.**

"**WAKE UP!" My Mom took the comic next to me and slapped my face with it.**

"**Yea, okay okay!" I replied, with one eye half closed.**

"**No, not okay! Get up **_now_** Gerard!" She was practically yelling at me.**

"**I'm fucking up, already! Knock it off!" I remarked, regretting it a few seconds later.**

**My Mom just walked out of the room, motioning for me to get dressed.**

**It was the first day back to school, dreading it even more than normal days. Everyone in my school were twats, I'm not even exaggerating. Plus, most of the days I was at school I was just harassed for being different. No joke. That's the reason. I got up, took a quick shower and threw on my Queen t-shirt, black skinnies, and my torn-up converse. I didn't really care how bad my clothes looked, it's not something I worry about, since there's so much more in life to think about. I ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and ran out the door, I heard Mikey shout my name so I had to turn and wait for him, he ran up so I didn't wait long. I looked at Mikey, he got ready so fast! It takes me ages just to mess my bed-head up, which never really works so I give up in the end, like I said I don't care how I look. **

"**There's a new kid at school today, his name's Frank." Mikey said with an excited look on his face. Why was he excited? It was school! He's **_never_** excited for school.**

"**Do you know him or something? Why do you sound so excited?" I asked Mikey, I wasn't expecting a reply though.**

"**Yeah , he used to live on our street? Remember? But anyway he moved to LA 10 years ago, and now him and his Mom moved back here!" Mikey told me, still looking excited.**

***2 hours later***

**It was lunch, half of the day was almost finished, thank God! **

"**Hey guys" I said, with a happy but bored tone.**

"**Hey dude!" Ray replied back, his fro' bopping 'round when he said it.**

"**Hey Gerard, this is Frank" Mikey greeted me, pointing to Frank, who was looking at the ground.**

**He was short, I'd say about 5ft, I'm quite tall so this is interesting.**

"**Hey" I said, not sounding the least bit interested.**

"**Hey…" He replied, he didn't seem to care about meeting new people either.**

"**So! Who wants to eat?" Mikey said, I mean he was asking to be piss-taken by me.**

"**Well duh, that's what you do at lunch, dumbass" I joked, playfully punching him in the arm. Hoping it didn't hurt too much.**

**Frank laughed quietly, he looked at me and smiled. I thought to myself**_ He had an amazing smile, his laugh is gorgeous. _**I smiled back.**

"**Ha ha, very funny!" Mikey remarked, but I could tell he was joking, as brothers we could tell whenever one of us joked.**

"**Thanks, I know I am!" I joked again, winking at Mikey as I said it. Frank laughed again. **_There's that gorgeous laugh again, was I actually funny to him? That's a first._** I couldn't help thinking about Frank, his hair, his eyes, his Misfits tee, he looked as if he liked the same bands as me, I should probably try and actually talked to him. The others walked a little bit faster, and I turned back to talk to Frank.**

"**So, erm, Frank right?" I knew his name, how could I not, I was thinking about him this whole time, but I just wanted to start the conversation.**

"**Yeah, you're… Gerard!" He replied, I swore I could see him turning a light shade of red. He laughed awkwardly after I looked him in the eye, he had beautiful eyes, hazel eyes, like mine, but his were so deep and angelic.**

"**Ahem, so uh, why'd you move back to Jersey?" I asked even though I knew why I just wanted to hear his angelic voice.**

"**My Mom got a job offer, and she took it, so here I am!" He waved his hand slightly, which I thought was cute, although he looked embarrassed.**

"**Ha, so do you like being back or?" I asked this time I was really interested, Frank looked at me, and I just gave him a smile, he turned away, feeling embarrassed I think. **_Why is he embarrassed? I'm the one who should be, everytime I look at him, I feel all warm, and get butterflies in my stomach. _**I thought all these thoughts.**

"**Yeah, I met some great people, like Ray, Bob and… you" He looked major embarrassed now, but I smiled like an idiot. Here come those butterflies again. **

"**Ha, thanks man, uh you too!" I said, smiling and playfully hitting him on the back, I slowly removed my hand off his back, moving my hand downwards, then right before I actually got to his ass, I removed my hand. **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING GERARD, 'S WEIRD! _**I thought this to myself, it was true, but I just had an urge to do it! Frank sighed disappointedly when I moved my hand, as if to say 'keep going, don't stop'. I sort of wished he'd say that..**

"**ha, no problem I guess!" Frank replied, he seemed happy that I didn't think that was weird, considering we only just met.**

"**So, uh do you live in the same house as you did before?" Hoping he'd say yes, so I could walk home with him, he was cool to talk to, and you know, he was cute.**

" **Yeah, erm want to walk home together later? Just you know, it would be easier, I'm not sure where to go from here to my house." I was so happy he had asked me, **_YES,YES I DO._** I thought, now I couldn't wait for school to finish.**

"**Sure, I'll show you ha ha!" Just then the bell rang, lunch had ended far too quickly, but either way I said my goodbyes to Frank, and the other guys, who probably didn't even notice I was talking to Frank anyway.**

**I was walking to my locker after the first class after lunch, and saw a girl talking to Frank, but Frank looked like he wasn't really listening, then I saw him turn around to look at **_**me.**_** I smiled and waved slightly, then he turned back to pretend to listen. **

**I started to feel jealous, jealous that a girl was talking to Frank, what? Why was I jealous? That's when I realised it.**

**I was falling for Frank.**

**I was falling for a**_ guy_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**The look on my face was priceless. I LIKED Frank Iero. How could you not like him? He's so beautiful. **

**Then the second bell rang, which told us to go to class. Next was Maths. Yay. The one subject that I **_really _**can't stand.**

"**Hey Gee!" That was the first time he ever called me that. We only met today, this is perfect.**

"**Uh Hey Frankie!" I smiled nervously; I could feel my cheeks going red.**

**Frank walked straight past the classroom we were meant to be in.**

"**Em, Frank? Where are you going?" I asked , I was really confused. **

"**Skipping class! I hate Maths!" **_me too ,_**I thought, we had a lot in common.**

"**You coming?" He asked me, I got those butterflies again, but I **_really_** wanted to go.**

"**Sure, lets go!" I skipped ahead of Frank, could here him laughing, but not at me, sort of with me.**

**We went into the empty music room, it wasn't really used much, so it was safe.**

"**So, you like Queen I take it?" Frank asked, with a beaming smile. His smile was so amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about **_him._

"**Ha, uh yeah. They're really good! Do you like 'em?" Hoping for yes, so I wouldn't seem odd to Frank, that was the last thing I ever wanted to happen.**

"**Yeah, dude they're awesome!" He said loudly, playing hitting my arm, smiling again. **

"**ha, yeah they are!" I replied, I was staring at Frank for maybe a bit too long, so I turned away quickly. When I turned back, Frank was closer to me. Closer to my lips. He was just asking for my kiss now! I couldn't, I wouldn't. But I so desperately wanted to.**

**Just then, Frank cupped my hands in his chin. Forcing me to look into his angelic , hazel eyes. He was blushing, I'm guessing I was too. Just then, he placed his soft lips on mine, they felt perfect together. As if to say **_"never separate, ever"._** The kiss ended far too quickly. He took his lips away from mine, he had a bright glint in his eye, it was beautiful. He took a step back, he was bright red, I thought it was cute though. The only reaction I had was shocked, **_did he like me? Why did he kiss me? _**I thought, I covered my mouth with my hand. Frank looked worried now, I think he thought I thought it was weird, I didn't. I wanted Frank again, and again. He was perfect.**

"**Uh,erm sorry, I better go!" He said walking quickly out of the room. He was embarrassed, I could tell.**

"**Wait, Frank!" I shouted, grabbing his arm, but he took my arm, and pulled it off. He was strong, you know for someone that short.**

"**I'm sorry, Gerard!" **_why was he sorry? What did he do? _**I thought, he had no reason to be sorry. I was happy for once.**

**The bell rang, we must have been talking longer than I originally thought, I started to walk home, I was guessing that over what had just happened that Frank wouldn't walk home with me.**

"**Hey Gerard!" He shouted up to me, running. I stopped to turn around, he had a big smile. Why was he happy all of a sudden?**

"**Hey Frank." I said, he could tell my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. Why wouldn't it, he made me nervous. He was **_too_** perfect.**

"**So, um listen, about earlier, I'm sorry I kissed you, I don't know what came over me, it's just.. ugh that's the thing! I don't know! Something just pulled me towards you!" He was completely confessing everything, was he that comfortable around me? I could feel myself going red as he spoke, I probably looked like an idiot!**

"**Hey uh, it's fine! Look, Frank... I like you!" I blurted out, I couldn't hold it in any longer, it **_needed_** to come out!**

" **You.. you do? I like you too, Gee!" He said, hugging me. He was so cute. I couldn't hold it in, I lifted his head up, and I kissed him, so passionately. **

"**Gee… that was… amazing." He said, with his gorgeous beaming smile.**

"**You're amazing." I replied, blushing after I said it, Frank looked at me with that amazing smile again, and kissed me on the cheek. Then, he skipped ahead, happily, he was adorable.**

**Just then, a girl walked up to me, she had curly blonde hair, you could tell she dyed it, her roots were dark brown.**

"**Hey Gerard, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the movies tomorrow night... with me?" She said beaming brightly, then Frank turned around, his smile dropped in the blink of an eye. **

"**Um.. no thanks.. Lindsey.. but thanks anyway" I replied, remembering her name from one of my previous classes. I tried to sound interested but I could stop thinking about how perfect Frank was. When I said no, Frank smiled again and walked down to me.**

"**Hey Lindsey, you don't mind if I talk to Gerard do you?" He asked, wishing he could just take me.**

"**Um wel-" Lindsey tried to respond but Frank interrupted her.**

"**Okay, thanks! Bye" He took my hand and walked **_very_** fast. **

"**Thanks Frank!" I laughed, thank God he took me away.**

"**Ha no problem,Gee. Plus, I just confessed my feelings for you, was I really going to let Lindsey take you?" He winked at me, making me blush yet again. **

**Just then I felt a sudden urge to ask him something. Something important.**

"**Frankie, do you want to be.. be my boyfriend?" I asked, blushing like **_hell_**. What if he said no? What if he thought I was weird.**

"**Gee," he said, cupping my chin in his hands, "There is nothing I want more" just then, he kissed me.**

**I was so happy.**

**Frank Iero, the only guy I liked.**

**Was now my **_boyfriend._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

Gerard POV;

We got back to my house, and saw Mikey in the sitting room watching shitty television again, he didn't take any notice of us. We just laid there on my bed, staring at the ceiling, enjoying each other's company, when Franks phone broke the silence with a series of beeps.

"Oh! I have to go, Gee!" Frank said, looking down at his phone as he said it.

"Aw, okay. See you tomorrow?" I whispered, with a small grin of hope on my face, desperately hoping he'd say yes.

"Definitely, boyfriend" Frank replied, winking. He made my stomach do flips. He was just so perfect.

Frank stood up, and stood there for a moment, then I finally snapped back to reality, stood up too and gave Frank a big bear hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making me get butterflies again, _why is he always doing that to me? _I thought, it was true. He was the only person to do that do me.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted back as he walked up the stairs slowly, but he didn't shout loud enough for Mikey to hear, who was upstairs, but loud enough to make me blush, _again._

"Sure will" I replied, turning bright red, and after I said that Frank winked at me, again, my stomach preforming flips every time he winked. I was so lucky to have Frank, and I was so happy to have him, he was so amazing in so many ways.

The next morning I woke up and I realized I had fallen asleep about an hour after Frank had left, I must have gotten about 13 hours of sleep last night. I knew I was in a good mood. I got up from my bed, looked in the mirror, shook my head, and grabbed my Misfits tee, and a pair of grey skinnies, with holes in them, and the same converse I always wore, and I ran upstairs to get some dry toast and a cup of coffee, and went into the sitting room to wait for Mikey.

I hadn't waited long, because about 1 minutes after I finished my coffee, Mikey ran down the stairs, grabbed his bag and yelled ''Let's go, Gee!" I smiled to myself because that's what Frank had called my numerous times yesterday, it made me feel happy and warm, it was a weird feeling but weird as in good weird, if that makes any sense.

We got to school and I saw Frank, when I saw him I beamed a smile, and waved slightly, I could feel myself becoming more and more red by the minute.

"Hey Gee!" He shouted as he walked over, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Frankie" I replied smiling just as big as Frank was, Frank then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards to the nearest bathroom.

"Frank…what's wrong? Are you mad or-" He pushed his lips unto mine before I could finish. I could feel my heart pounding. Frank slipped his hand under my shirt, I pushed him closer to me and ran my fingers through his hair. Then Frank pulled away, reluctantly.

"Fran-" He put his finger on my lips.

"Shh, I know." He winked, pulling me into a hug, I slid my hand towards his crotch, I pulled away slowly just as I got to it, I heard Frank moan and mumble "_fucking tease_" as I pulled away, I just smiled and hugged him tighter.

Then, I heard the door open. _Oh shit. Oh no no no. _Just then, James walked in, "the cool jerk". I felt Frank grab my hand as James stood there, staring at us. I buried my face in Franks shoulder, hoping this didn't just happen. Frank looked at me, disappointedly.

"Faggots much?" He muttered. I saw Frank clench his fists after letting go of my hands. Frank walked over and punched James in the stomach, and then kicked him. James fell on the ground and I could hear him mumbled "Sorry.." Frank is allot braver than I am. Frank took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, I smiled to myself like an idiot.

"Gee, are you… are you embarrassed of me?" His words shot through my heart.

"FRANK! NO. I'm not! It's just, you know me, I'm shy kind of. You know I love yo- I'm not embarrassed of you, you're the best thing in my life, Frank." I practically shouted.

"I love you, Gerard." A huge smile came upon my face, I pulled Frank into a hug, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Frankie." Frank smiled and held my hand as we walked through the hallway.

For once, I didn't care what anyone thought, I loved Frank and he loved me.

I was happy.

Until, I saw Bert standing in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Franks POV;

Gerard whispered his name to me, _this is Bert, Frank._

_Bert. Who the fuck was he?_

"Hey Gee..." Bert smirked as he said these words.

"Um, hey Bert" Gerard let go of my hand and went to shake Berts hand, but Bert pulled Gerard into a hug.

I filled with jealousy; you could tell Gee didn't want to hug Bert.

"Um, so Bert… why are you here?" Gee laughed nervously, and smiled crookedly.

"Thanks man, nice to see you too," Bert replied, laughing. "I moved to this school after allot of shit happened, can I come to your house after? I'll tell you about the shit, and I need to see Mikey too!" Bert finished.

"Um… well…" Gerard didn't want to hurt Bert after just seeing him again, so of course he was going to say yes. "I guess, yeah but not for too long, I have… stuff to do." He glanced at me, and I grabbed his hand, and shot a look at Bert, who didn't look happy.

"So, Gee, what's up? What's going on in your life?" He grabbed Gerard and began walking up the hall, Gerard seemed oblivious to what was happening, of course he would be. Gerard was a nice guy, he didn't want to hurt allot of people, I guess.

"Well, um… I have a boyfri-" Bert cut him off, on purpose, he knew me and Gee were together, and obviously, he didn't like the idea.

"Do you know where this class is, Gee?" Bert knew the school, it wasn't THAT big.

Bert was already pissing me off.

"Yeah man, it's upstairs and around the corner, first class you see." Gerard smiled, Bert smiled back, gazing into Gees eyes. I was really getting jealous now.

The day had gone by quickly. I had no classes with Gerard, but however, Gerard had quite a few classes with Bert, so of course, I got worried, but not for long because I knew Gerard loved me, and Bert wasn't going to change that.

Finally the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom, put my books in my locker and walked out of school. I soon heard Gee shout my name and run after me.

"Frankie!" He shouted, I didn't turn I just kept walking as if I didn't hear him call my name. "Frankie, baby!" I heard him call again, this time he grabbed my hand and pulled me around. "Frank, did I… did I do something wrong or? Are you mad at me?" His words shot through my heart like bullets. My heart wasn't so bulletproof after all.

"No! Why would you think that ?" I practically screamed at Gerard. He seemed so hurt. I just hurt the one I loved, and it killed me, but I couldn't help it, Gee needed to know how the stunt in the hallway today made me feel.

"Frank… I don't understand… what did I do?" Gerard seemed generally confused. He _really_ had no idea what I was talking about.

"Exactly! Gerard you didn't noticed did you?" I was so angry, I myself didn't fully understand why.

"Frank! What the fuck did I do? Tell me!" Gerard's hurt turned to a little bit of anger, of course it would, I was screaming at him.

"Forget it! Just go home with Bert!" I suddenly realized what I just said. Gerards jaw dropped.

"What? This is about Bert? Are you fucking kidding me? Frank, you know I love you! How could you be jealous?" Gerard was angry and confused. I don't know what I'm jealous.

" I don't know! Argh, forget it! I'm going home!" With that, I walked away, I wasn't expecting Gerard to come after, and he didn't anyway, why would he? I was just a complete jerk to him.

"Gee are you ok?" I could hear Bert ask Gerard from behind me.

"Uh, Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Gerard replied. He hated me. I could feel it. _What the fuck was wrong with me?_

Gerard POV;

We got back to my house and went down to my room after Bert said hello to Mikey, we talked about my artwork, and why he got kicked out of his old school, and then Bert asked me;.

"Hey Gee, what happened with you and Frank earlier today?" Bert asked me, seeming worried.

"Oh nothing happened." I replied vaguely. He could tell I was lying.

"MAN, I'm not stupid! You guys were screaming at each other in the middle of the street, obviously something happened." Bert put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched but then relaxed.

"Okay fine, I don't know, I think Frank was… was jealous of _you…_" I told Bert, staring at the carpet.

"Why… would he be jealous of me?" Bert asked me, seeming confused but very curious.

"Because Bert, the way you were acting! I mean, it's obvious we have had a history, and obviously Frank knows too." I flinched again, until then straightening up to look Bert in the eyes.

"Why does it matter if we have a history? Shouldn't Frank, your boyfriend, be able to overlook that?" Bert had obviously figured out by now, it was obvious, I guess.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled at Bert, and I noticed he had gotten closer than he was a few moments ago.

"Look, Gerard, if Frank is jealous over something that happened a long time ago, does he really deserve you?" Bert ran his finger up my leg. I could feel my heart racing, getting quicker and quicker by the minute, but not out of pleasure, but out of sickness and nervousness.

"Bert… what are you doing?" I slightly moved Berts hand back down my leg, as he was getting extremely close to my crotch.

"But, Gee…" Bert didn't allow himself to finish, he leaned forwards and kissed my neck, moving down towards my collar bone, I moaned quietly, and then pulled away. Bert smiled devilishly and thrust himself on me. He kissed me aggressively, and ran his fingers in circles over my "crotch area" in my skinny jeans. I opened my eyes.

"Bert! Get off me! I am in love with Frank! Not you!" I shouted, but Bert wasn't going to take no for an answer, I could tell.

"Gerard! Come on, what about everything WE had?" Bert exclaimed.

"WE had nothing, ok?" Bert tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away, but Bert grabbed my wrists and pushed me onto my bed, Bert had always been quite stronger than me, so I was easily over powered. "Bert! Get off me… now!" I yelled, hoping he would leave me alone, Bert was actually scaring me now, I always knew he was capable of anything but this, I would have never thought in a million years. Bert kissed me on the neck several times before moving up to my lips, I tried to resist but Bert had over powered me yet again. He finally stopped kissing me to look at my face and smile. "Get off of me, Bert! Please! Leave me alone!" I yelled, kicking my legs, I hated this feeling, being over powered by _him_.

"Gerard, stop acting as if you don't like it." Bert smirked, he was one sick bastard.

" I don't like it Bert! Get off me! Please! Bert, you're hurting my wrists, get off me! I don't love you! Bert, please!" I yelled again, kicking my legs faster and harder this time. Just then, I heard Mikey run down the stairs, and force my door open, he must have heard me screaming like a child.

"BERT, WHAT THE FUCK?" Mikey yelled, he ran over to me and tried to help me.

"Oh hey Mikes, did you know your brothers very stubborn?" He smirked.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER. NOW." Mikey yelled.

"Hah, you think I'll listen to you? Gullible kid." With that, I kicked Bert in the balls making him scream and cuss in pain, I got up, and ran upstairs, grabbing Mikey's hand and taking him with me.

I ran outside, and stopped. I panted. Tears filling my eyes. _How could Bert do that? I thought he was my friend? What a sick ''friend''._

"Gerard…are you… are you okay?" Mikey asked, seeming very, very worried.

"Yeah, Mikey, I'm f-fine." I shivered. I needed to see Frank, he was the only one who could calm me down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Franks POV;

I heard a knock on my door; it was about 11:30 at night so who would be coming around this late? I went downstairs to answer after spending the whole day in my room, thinking about what I've done to Gee. And at that moment, opening the door, I could see his long black hair peeking out, and behind it, he luscious dark, hazel eyes.

"Gee… are you okay?" I asked, taking in the fact his eyes were red from crying, he was shaking and he was turning up at my door in the middle of the night.

"Frank, I need to talk to you. Right now." Gee replied, disregarding my question. But however, I let him in, he sounded dead serious.

"What's up?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"Today, I was talking with Bert… and… h-he asked me about… what happened with us earlier, after school. A-and I told him, and t-then he tried to kiss me… well he did kiss me, but he forced himself on me, I pushed him away when he did, but he did it a second time, and over powered me… Mikey had to come down to help. I'm sorry, Frankie!" He broke down in tears, and he was shaking like crazy. I held him in my arms, ricking him back and forth.

"Gee, it's okay… it's my fault. I shouldn't of gotten mad at you, I'm sorry." I kissed him on my forehead; he looked up at me, and cupped my chin in his hands.

"Frankie, none of this is your fault. Let's just forget this even happened and let everything go back to normal. And let's hope Bert is gone when I go home." Gerard finished with. His eyes widened with fear.

"Gee, you're not going home. You think I'm going to let you go back there when that creep is there? No. You can stay the night here." I smiled at Gee, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, Frankie" He replied, hugging my tightly. His face now beaming with happiness.

"No problem, baby" I kissed him passionately on the lips. Then stopped before we went too far, so far that we couldn't stop. Gerard let out a moan, and mumbled _fucking tease_ under his breath. I smiled and laughed, as Gee soon followed me in doing so. "Hey, want to watch a horror movie?" I asked, I loved horror movies. They never frightened me, I found some of them interesting.

"Sue, what ones you got?" Gee asked, sitting up on one elbow.

I listed out the long list of movies I owned, and we finally decided on "House Of Wax", the original version, which was so much better than the remake.

"Hey Frank, have you got any pyjamas I could borrow for the night?" Gee asked, smiling.

"Aw, damn it. I was hoping you sleep commando!" I winked at Gerard, he blushed, and laughed. "Here then" I threw over pyjama bottoms and an old Misfits tee.

"Thanks baby" Gee replied after slipping on the bottoms. I walked over towards him as he removed his Queen top to put on my Misfits tee-shirt. Before he put it on, I placed my cold hands on Gerards stomach, causing him to wince. I took the top from his hands and threw it across the room, and kissed up and down Gerards body, I heard him moaning several times, as each time I went down, I got lower. And by now, I was very close to his crotch.

"F-frank… don't s-stop…" Gerard grabbed a fist full of my hair, causing me this time, to moan. After a few minutes of teasing Gerard, I finally let him put on the shirt. After it was on, I kissed him seductively, tracing my fingers over the bulge he now had in the pants. Then the movie started and we lay down on my bed, in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company yet again.

For that entire movie, no one moved, we just lied there, in that same position.

It was perfect, nothing could ruin my mood.

Nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Gerard POV;

We woke up at about 6am, it was Wednesday. We must have fallen sleep during the movie, or I must have because I woke up alone. However, I heard the shower running in Frank bathroom. Frank had an en-suite like me, except his bedroom was actually upstairs… and an actual bedroom, not a basement. I got up, and looked in the mirror, I was a mess, I was blushing. I hoped I wasn't like that the whole night. Frank must heard me because he soon shouted in.

"Hey Gee, you up?" I smiled at the sound of Frank's voice.

"No, I'm still asleep!" I joked, laughing to myself.

"Hah hah, very funny!" Frank replied, obviously sensing my sarcasm. "Do you want to take a shower before we head to school?" He added.

"Yeah, I'll wait until you get out!" I said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Aw, why not join me?" He joked, I heard him stepping out. "Hey baby" He greeted me, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"H-Hey, Frankie" I was blushing like hell! Frank there, in front of me. WITH A TOWEL ON. ONLY. A . TOWEL. He was seductive even when he wasn't trying to be.

"Turned on, yet?" Okay, maybe he was trying to be seductive, it was fucking working.

"I'm trying not to be, failing but trying. I'd rather not go to school with a boner." I winked, pulling Frank into a hug, I'm glad I'm taller than him, so he could rest his head in my neck. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, please be dressed before I get back, like I said, I don't want a boner going to school." I winked again, letting go of Frank, and walking into the bathroom, and closing the door.

"Fine…" Frank replied from the other side of the door.

I took a shower, dried myself when I got out, and threw on my clothes I wore from yesterday.

Franks POV;

I heard Gerard get out of the shower.

"Hey, baby you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can come in."

"Okay then!" I walked in, blushing.

"Hey Frankieeeeeee" Gee seemed happy, I loved when he was happy.

"Hey babe" I replied, making Gee blush. I pulled him into a hug, and kissed him aggressively, but passionately. "Are you going to wear the same clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? There's nothing wrong with 'em." He replied, smiling

"You wore them already, they're not clean" I exclaimed.

"Stop looking for excuses to get me naked." He winked, I started blushing.

"Hey, don't out those images in my head, I don't want a boner before school either.." I winked at Gee, and grabbed his hand and walked downstairs.

We were in the kitchen when I heard a loud bang coming from the front door, my heart began to pound. I went to open the door, I could see Gerard in the corner of my eye walking after me.

"Gee, go back to the kitchen…" I told Gee.

"No, Frank I'm coming." Gerard insisted.

"Gerard" I turned to face him, "Go back to the kitchen, now. I can't risk you get hurt." Gerard did as he was told and walked back to the kitchen, shaking.

I walked towards the door and heard another loud bang, I jumped a small bit. I opened the door and saw Bert standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound firm. I think it came out okay.

"Gee. Where is he?" He shouted, I don't think he was drunk just filled with anger and sadness.

"He's not here, now leave."

"Yes he is! Who else would he go to?" With that he pushed me out of the way, I prayed he wouldn't go to the kitchen, which he didn't, he ran into the sitting room, I ran after him.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed, I heard something fall in the kitchen, it must have been a coffee cup, "Shit!" I whispered to myself, hoping Bert didn't hear it, but of course, he did.

"Oh, he's not here is he?" He smirked, "We'll see about that." He added, heading into the kitchen. I ran after him and jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. "Feisty, aren't we Frank?" He remarked, pushing me off, Gee wasn't wrong, he was quite strong.

Bert opened the door and smiled, he had seen Gerard cleaning up the mess, Gerard didn't notice Bert was standing there, until Bert coughed to get Gerards attention.

"F-frank, are you oka-" He stopped, and froze in fear once he saw Bert standing there. I could see Gerard shaking, he was paralyzed with fear, I pushed Bert out of the way to try and hug Gerard, but Bert grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back, causing me to cough, I saw fear change to anger in Gerards eyes.

"Bert, get out of Franks house. I love Frank, not you." Gerard stood up, and took my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Gerard, baby, come on." Bert tried to take Gerards hand, but Gerard grabbed his wrist and twisted it. " Ow! Gerard, don't be like that…" He pulled his hand away, grabbed Gerards neck and pulled him into a kiss, Gerard tried to resist, but Bert over powered him and Gerard gave in, moaning from hurt probably. I tried to push Bert away from Gerard, but he pushed me away, I hit my head on the wall, and yelped quietly. Gerard heard me because he pushed away from Bert who was now straddling him, and ran over to me.

"Frankie! Are you okay?" He seemed very, very worried.

"Yeah, Gee, I'm fine, get out." I said, coldly. I didn't want to him to see me like this. It was now only about 7:30, school starts at 8:30.

"W-what?" Gee seemed so hurt. I was telling him to get out when he needed me the most.

"Get out. Go." I replied, turning away from Gerard.

"Frank… you know I really don't get you. Fine, I'm leaving." Gerard turned and walked out the door, Bert followed after him.

_What did I just do? Oh fuck._

I hate myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Gerard POV;

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" I screamed to myself. What was Franks problem? Why does he just shut me out when I need him the most. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Geezy. You okay?" I heard Mikey ask. "Can I come in?" He added.

"I don't give a fuck." I replied. It was true, I couldn't care less about anything right now.

"Fuck you, I'm coming in." He replied. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Oh wait, Franks an inconsiderate asshole, if that counts!" I yelled.

"Gerard, I thought you loved Frank. And he loved you?" Mikey remarked.

"I thought so too, but anytime he's angry, he just shuts me out! I don't get it!" I replied. Tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's what Frank does, Ger. He shuts people out, when he's hurt because he doesn't want people to see him like that." Mikey explained.

"Well, he can show me anything! I don't care! The first day I met him he kissed me, confessed his feelings for me, and NOW he doesn't want anything to do with me because he's hurt, well I'm fucking hurt by HIM!" I shouted. Tears rolling down my face.

"Gerard, don't be mad at him, it's not his fault." Mikey pleaded.

"Mikes, it IS his fault. I don't care if it's his way of coping, I love him! He can't shut me out like that every time he's hurt!" I replied. "I'm going out." I took my leather jacket, and walked upstairs.

"Gerard, where are you going?" Mikey yelled.

"OUT!" I shouted back.

"WHERE OUT?" Mikey asked, yelling.

"JUST FUCKING OUT!" I shouted back, Mikey stopped talking. I had hurt his fragile feelings. Well, I was hurt. I didn't take notice of anyone else's feelings, did I? No. I fucking didn't.

I walked through the park and saw Frank sitting on the bench, smoking. I froze, and debated going over and saying something, I decided no. Why should I? I'll shut him out this time. Just then, I bumped into Lindsey, the girl who had asked me out the first day.

"Oh sorry." I said. Not looking up.

"It's fine, it was my fault sorry Gerard, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lindsey smiled. She was a pretty girl, she was skinny and kind of tall, but I was taller.

"No really, sorry." I looked up, and over to my side, I saw Frank turn his head slightly, he noticed me.

"Um, want to go for a walk?" Lindsey asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not." I replied. I was trying to make Frank jealous. I think it was working because he dropped his cigarette, and turned even more to see us. I pretended not to notice, when inside my stomach was ding flips.

"So, how are you?" She asked, seeming interested.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied, smiling as best I could.

"I'm great, um Gerard, the other day I wanted to ask you something, but Frank sort of interrupted us. Can I ask you now?" She asked, smiling and blushing.

"Sure, go ahead." I winked, making her blush even more. I was kind of good at this. But I didn't want to be. I wanted Frank, not Lindsey.

"I was wondering, if you want to come see that new horror movie, "Strangers", it's meant to be good, and I thought we should go see it sometime, like on a date…" She trailed off, blushing a little bit.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Her face lit up, I smiled and pat her on her back. Making her blush and smile.

"Cool, say tomorrow at 6?" That was when me and Frank usually met up.

"Sure, sounds great." I smiled.

We walked around in a circle and then sat down near Frank, still pretending not to see him. We sat down on the grass, looking out upon the pond. Lindsey moved closer to me, she looked up into my eyes, and kissed me. I heard Frank gasp quietly, but I pretended not to. I pulled away, and laughed nervously. She tried to kiss me again, and put her hand on my leg, but I pushed her slightly, and said I had to go.

"Oh… okay. See you tomorrow" She waved and leaned over to kiss me, and I rejected subtlety, and hugged her, I could tell she was slightly hurt. Just then, my phone beeped, I looked at the name and it said ''Frank'', my eyes widened. I opened the message and it read;

_Wow, Lindsey really likes you, huh? That makes the two of us. Xo_

I laughed to myself, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Frank smile. Enough, I'm going over and talking to him, first I better call it off with Lindsey…

"Uh, Lindsey? I can't go tomorrow, I just remembered I have to do something, sorry" I lied, I wasn't doing anything, I wanted to hang with Frank.

"Oh, it's okay, don't w-worry about it…" She seemed sad, I didn't care. I love Frank Iero. Only Frank Iero.

I waved goodbye and walked over towards Frank. Frank didn't notice I was walking over until I spoke.

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" I smiled, and winked. I sat down next to Frank, and put my hand on his knee and kissed him lightly.

"Gee, I'm sorry. I was such a douche… I'm so sorry!" I could see his eyes filling with tears. I hugged him.

"No, Frank… it's fine. I love you, okay? That's all that matters." I smiled, Frank smiled too.

"I love you too, Gee." He said, hugging me. I kissed him again, not caring who was watching. "By the way, what happened with Bert?" He asked.

"He got back to my house, and I told him I was angry at him, and I kicked him out, telling him to never come back again, and then he left."

"Oh, good. So, what do you want to do now?" Frank asked.

"We can go to my house and watch a film, if you want." I offered,

"Sounds great." He replied, smiling.

We walked back to my house, and said hi to Mikes and then went downstairs to my bedroom.

"I love your bedroom, the way it's in the basement, I mean." He explained, blushing.

"Thanks, it's cool I guess." I replied, smiling. I always smiled around Frank. There were only two people I smiled around often, they were Mikey and Frank. I sighed at the thought of Mikey, we used to be really close. And I mean, really close. And now, we don't talk as much, I mean we talk but not like we used to. Staying up until all hours chatting about our week so far, and just about random things.

"What's wrong, Gee?" Frank asked,

"I was just thinking about Mikes, we don't talk as much anymore…" I sighed.

"Oh, well don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll come 'round eventually." He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. He moved up closer to me, his package rubbing against mine. I was becoming hard. I hoped Frank wouldn't notice.

He pushed me backwards, I landed on my bed, and Frank on top of me. Our lips locking immediately as he fell on me.

We rolled over, I was on top. Hoping I wasn't squishing Frank, but even if I was, we were too happy to notice. Frank ripped my top off, I returned the favour to Frank, and I heard him moan as I kissed up and down his body. I laughed and smiled at Frank. We rolled over once again. Frank slipped off his skinnies, and I did the same. Frank took off mine and his boxers, leaving us bare. I kissed Franks neck, and he kissed mine, making his way down to my chest, then my stomach. I moaned as he straddled my hips, and kissed my thigh, purposely skipping my crotch. I could see that Frank was hard too. Frank asked for permission before "entering" me. He put two fingers first. He heard me moan, and I arched my back. Frank smiled and removed his fingers. He took his member in his hand and "entered" me. Again, I moaned and arched my back, I was sweating and breathing very heavily, I kissed Franks forehead, and rolled over, this time, I "entered" Frank, without warning I just did it. I heard Frank moan loudly, and he also arched his back. I pumped into Frank, making him moan louder, and faster. We were both sweating and breathy heavily now. I stopped pumping into Frank. I could feel myself about to come any minute now, and I think Frank was about to too. I moaned and kissed Frank's neck several times. Finally, we both came, moaning and sweating, I walked to the Bathroom and cleaned myself, Frank did the same after me.

"Well, this was a great 'movie' night, huh?" Frank said, winking and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, sure was baby." I replied. We should definitely do that again.

Me and Frank turned on 'Final Destination 3' and watched it, we then fell asleep on each other, it was the perfect night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, frerard

Gerard's POV;

I woke up and immediately saw Frank lying next to me and smiled. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed with content. I loved Frank so much, he was just amazing. My other half. I was so lucky to have him. I went upstairs to get some coffee, I went into the kitchen and started to make some, then while I was drinking it, I heard a knock on the door. I was obviously confused because who would call here? Mikey was in bed, so were my Mom and Dad. I went towards then door and I got nervous but opened it never the less. But I wish I hadn't.

It was Bert. Standing there with a smirk on his face. My jaw dropped, _why is he here? What does he want now?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to wake Frank.

"To see you, Gee!" He replied, throwing his arms over me. I pushed him off.

"Get the fuck off me, Bert." I replied calmly.

"Gerard… we've been through so much and now you're just going to let Frank ruin it?" Bert explained.

"We have been through so much SHIT. I wasted two years of my life on you. Frank is the best thing to ever happen to me and _you_ are not going to ruin it for us. Got it?"

"Wow… you're allot more… _brave _now. It's sexy." Bert winked. He took another step towards me and my eyes widened.

"Bert, leave now. I don't love you!" I shouted. And Bert looked down.

"I'm sorry, Gerard" Bert looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Bert…" I felt horrible. He looked so ashamed. I pulled him into a hug, and sighed. He's so messed up.

I heard Bert mumble something but couldn't hear it properly.

"What did you say, Bert? I couldn't hear yo-" I was cut off by Bert pressing his lips to mine. I tried to push Bert away but he put his hand on the back of my hand and pushed my head forward onto his lips again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, as if asking me permission to enter my mouth. I kept my lips shut tight. Then, Bert yanked on my hair and I opened my mouth letting out a high-pitched squeal, and Bert immediately entered his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth, and Bert smirked, still not breaking the kiss. Then, I tried to push away Bert once more, but he still kissed me, he then broke the kiss and pushed me on my back onto the floor. I winced in pain, and Bert climbed on top of me, closing the front door with his foot, it slammed shut making a loud noise. Bert then stopped kissing me for a second and looked at my face. He saw tears started to slide down my cheeks, and brushed them away with his hands. He then tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head.

"Bert! Get off me! Please, get off! Leave me alone!" My voice broke. Bert was about to say something but then stopped and looked up. I closed my eyes and yelled again. "BERT! GET OFF ME. I FUCKING LOVE FRANK! GET THAT INTO YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD!" Just then, Bert stood up and walked forwards, and I sat up and saw Frank, his fists clenched. "Frank!" I yelled, sounding relieved. Frank smiled at me, but then looked back to Bert.

"Well, well, well. Frankie, you two made up I see. Stayed the night, Frank?" Bert smirked.

"You are one _sick fuck_, Bert. Leave. I'm not letting you hurt Gerard anymore." Frank, replied.

"Oh Frank. I don't think I could leave someone I love so much, I think you shou-" Bert was cut off my Frank punching him in the face.

"Get the fuck out, now." Frank said.

"OW! FUCK DUDE?" He put his hand to his bleeding nose. "Fine! Alright!" With that, Bert walked out.

I ran over to Gerard who looked like he was about to curl up and die. "Gee, baby are you okay?" I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on his forehead.

"Frank, I'm fine, really. I'm just glad you were there to help me, thank you. I love you" He smiled at me. "I'm sorry." His expression dropped. Looking at the floor.

"For what?"

"For Bert. I put you through so much shit." Tears were filling his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, Gee. He's a fucked up dickhead who happens to love my man." I winked at Gerard, he smiled back giggling.

"I pressed my lips to Gerards, and he kissed back.

"I love you, Gee" I smiled, and he smiled back.

"I love you too, Frankie."

And with that, me and Gee fell asleep in each other's arms, it was perfect.


End file.
